Droga do Cramlington
by Tyone
Summary: John decyduje się przedstawić swojego partnera rodzinie podczas Bożonarodzeniowej kolacji. Druga część serii "Bezsenność". Może być czytany jako osobny tekst.


Grudzień powitał Johna uśmiechniętego i cholernie szczęśliwego. Życie z Sherlockiem idyllą z całą pewnością nie było - ale John czuł, że był tak blisko ideału istnienia, jak tylko człowiek mógłby być. Wszystkie obawy mężczyzny - że Sherlock będzie w związku chłodny i wycofany, nie do końca pewny - okazały się być zupełnie bezpodstawne. Tak że John musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że chyba nigdy w życiu się bardziej nie pomylił. _Nie miało co pójść źle_, myślał, odbierając od Sherlocka kubek z gorącą herbatą. Znali się zbyt dobrze, by sprzeczać o drobnostki, a ich uczucie sprawiało, że żaden problem niczym więcej niż "drobnostką" nigdy się nie stawał.

Nie wracał także temat ślubu, wiszący pomiędzy nimi cicho; bezsłowna zgoda wciąż działała: John nie poruszał tego wątku, a Sherlock nie wyrzucał mu porywczości myśli.

Dopiero w połowie grudnia pierwszy śnieg przypomniał też Johnowi o innej kwestii, co do której reakcję Sherlocka mógł jedynie przewidzieć. Mimo wszystko postanowił tym razem postawić na swoim; dlatego tego sobotniego wieczoru, oddychając głęboko parą unoszącą się nad kubkiem herbaty, zdecydował zapytać.

— Chciałbym, żebyś pojechał ze mną do mojej rodziny na Święta — powiedział tonem zwyczajnym, tak jakby informował Sherlocka o swoim dniu w pracy czy ciekawszym przypadku medycznym. Sherlock oderwał wzrok od laptopa i przez chwilę tylko patrzył na Johna, ostrożnie i badawczo. _Nie chce mnie urazić_, pomyślał John natychmiast, ale czekał, aż Sherlock w końcu znajdzie słowa, by przekazać swoje myśli werbalnie. John nie zamierzał mu tym razem niczego ułatwiać, choć Sherlock z całą pewnością zdawał sobie sprawę, że John wiedział, co krył jego umysł.

— Wykluczone — odparł w końcu.

— Dlaczego nie? — John przekręcił się w fotelu, nachylając w stronę mężczyzny.

— Och, John, nie udawaj idioty. — Sherlock przewrócił oczami. — Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

— Właśnie, że jest bardzo _dobry_ — zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, spotykając spojrzenie Sherlocka. — Jeżdżę tam co rok… poza czasem, gdy byłem w Afganistanie. Moim rodzicom będzie przykro, jeśli tym razem się nie pojawię.

— Dlaczego miałbyś się nie pojawić? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Możesz jechać, John, nie mam z tym żadnego problemu. Po prostu nie widzę sensu, żebym jechał tam z tobą, tym bardziej jeśli jest to swojego rodzaju tradycja rodzinna. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty ją zakłócać.

John westchnął, sfrustrowany.

— Nie ma o czym mówić. Albo jedziemy razem, albo nie jedziemy w ogóle.

— Albo pojedziesz sam i zaprzestaniesz prób obarczania mnie winą.

— Sherlock! — John podniósł głos nieznacznie. — Przestań być upierdliwy. Jedziemy i koniec.

— Ja jestem upierdliwy? To ty uparłeś się, mimo że nie ma w tym żadnego celu.

— Och, czyli rozumiem, że poznanie rodziny swojego partnera to dla wielkiego Holmesa cel niewystarczający? — odparował. — Zresztą, dobrze, nieważne. Jeśli moja prośba nie jest dla ciebie jedynym i wystarczającym powodem, to chyba nie bardzo mamy o czym… — wywód Johna został przerwany gwałtownym pocałunkiem. John westchnął w usta mężczyzny zaskoczony, po czym pozwolił mu wślizgnąć się na swoje kolana. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero, gdy im obu zabrakło oddechu. — Tak nie zmienisz mojego zdania, Sherlock, nie tym razem.

— Naprawdę się uparłeś… — wymamrotał, całując jego szyję. John odchylił głowę, odsłaniając jej więcej.

— Nie o to chodzi — szepnął, czując pod ubraniem gęsią skórkę, pojawią się przy każdej pieszczocie Sherlocka. John uwielbiał świeżość tej relacji, sposób, w jaki reagowało na nią jego własne ciało, zawsze spragnione Sherlocka. — Naprawdę zależy mi na tym, żebyś ich poznał. Żeby oni poznali ciebie. — Wyprostował się, tak by spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. — Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Uważam, że moja rodzina ma prawo o tobie wiedzieć.

Sherlock przez chwilę tylko wytrzymywał wzrok Johna, by w końcu kiwnąć głową ostrożnie.

— Zgoda. Ale musisz ich uprzedzić.

— Powiem Harry, ona… przygotuje moich rodziców. — Sherlock kiwnął znów głową, zsuwając się z kolan Johna i wracając na swój fotel. — Hej — szepnął za nim. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok. — Nie musisz się przejmować. Nawet jeśli wyrzucą nas obu i każą nigdy nie wracać… wolę to usłyszeć prędzej niż później. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się, zaciskając razem wargi i wlepiając wzrok w jeden punkt. — Zresztą, znając moich rodziców, następnego dnia wpadliby z ciastem. — John uśmiechnął się i podniósł, przechodząc do Sherlocka i gładząc jego włosy z czułością. — Cokolwiek się stanie, do śmierci mamy tylko - lub aż - siebie.

— Czy to nie jest trochę... nazbyt pesymistyczna myśl? — prychnął Sherlock, przymykając powieki, poddając się dotykowi mężczyzny.

— Pesymistyczna?… Dla mnie świadomość, że będziesz zawsze, jest największym pocieszeniem. — Urwał, nie przestając jednak głaskać włosów Sherlocka. — Oczywiście poza samą twoją obecnością.

Sherlock roześmiał się ciepło, przyciągając Johna do siebie.

* * *

— John? Do Świąt jeszcze nie tak blisko, a ty już dzwonisz…?

— Mam sprawę — wyparował John, nie przejmując się socjalnymi konwenansami. Zresztą, ani on, ani Harry nigdy nie należeli do ludzi przesadnie demonstrujących swoje dobre maniery.

— Hm? — zapytała zaciekawiona. John rzadko kiedy o czymkolwiek jej mówił, nie wspominając już o prośbach; jednak w tym wypadku doszedł do wniosku, że Sherlock miał rację - głupotą i nieodpowiedzialnością byłoby narażanie rodziców na tego typu niespodziankę. Już sam rozwód z Mary był dla nich przeżyciem ciężkim; wolał nie myśleć, jak odbiorą informację, że ich syn, po wielu nieudanych romansach, krótkim małżeństwie, również zakończonym niepowodzeniem, przeżywszy niemal całe życie samotnie, jest teraz w związku tej samej płci.

— Słuchaj, chciałbym… — odchrząknął — chciałbym zabrać na Święta Sherlocka.

— Cudownie! — Niemal widział, jak się rozpromienia. — W czym problem?

— W rodzicach — westchnął. — I Mike'u. O ile nasz cudowny braciszek raczy się pojawić.

— Gdy ostatnio rozmawiałam z mamą, mówiła, że będzie, ale… z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Dziś jest dobrze, a jutro wygraża się sądami, znasz go. — Urwała. — John, jakkolwiek zareaguje Michael czy rodzice, wiesz, że…

— Wiem, Harry. Wiem, że robię dobrze, a mój związek z mężczyzną, z Sherlockiem, nigdy nie miał i nie powinien być tajemnicą. — Urwał, wzdychając. — Po prostu nie chcę, żeby to na kogokolwiek spadło jak grom z jasnego nieba. Wolę dać im… czas. Sherlock i ja pojawimy się tam razem tak czy inaczej, choćby to miała być moja ostatnia wizyta w domu.

— Nie mów tak… Rodzice i Mike może nie są najłatwiejsi w kontaktach, do najbardziej tolerancyjnych również nie należą, ale to nie są źli ludzie. Zaakceptowali moje małżeństwo, zaakceptują i twoje… Ach, właśnie - jak tam z zaślubinami, zakochańce?

— Ech… Nie mam pojęcia, bo nie rozmawialiśmy więcej na ten temat. Pewnie kiedyś weźmiemy ślub, ale kiedy… nie wiem, po prostu nie wiem. Wolę nie naciskać, zresztą, poznałaś Sherlocka. Lepiej poczekać, aż sam poruszy ten wątek.

— Jasne, rozumiem — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Tylko, John… — zaczęła po chwili — jeśli zależy ci na ślubie, nie pozwalaj mu odwlekać go w nieskończoność.

John westchnął cicho, w duchu mając nadzieję, że jego siostra tego nie usłyszała.

— Dobrze.

— Okej, braciszku. Porozmawiam z rodzicami i jakoś im to wszystko… zasygnalizuję. Co do Mike'a… nic nie mogę obiecać. No nic, trzymaj się.

— Do zobaczenia.

* * *

Poranek dwudziestego piątego grudnia był słoneczny, mroźny, ale przyjemny. John wsiadł do samochodu z niewielką podręczną torbą; Sherlock już na niego czekał, skupiony i milczący. John doskonale wiedział, że dla mężczyzny ta wizyta była może nawet bardziej stresująca niż dla samego Johna - Sherlock nie znosił stanu, gdy nie mógł wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać; nienawidził być pozbawiony kontroli, a tak właśnie czuł się w prawie każdej socjalnej interakcji. John nie potrafił go jednak winić, ani tym bardziej się na niego gniewać - sam czuł w środku ucisk zdenerwowania i niepewności, gdyż nieważne, ile razy by sobie powtarzał, że co będzie, to będzie - strach przed odrzuceniem pozostawał. Nieistotne, że uważał to za głupie i bezsensowne, w końcu był już mężczyzną w średnim wieku i opinia rodziny - poza Sherlockiem, oczywiście - w ostatecznym rachunku nie miała dłużej takiego znaczenia jak jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu, jednak to wciąż byli ludzie mu niegdyś bardzo bliscy. To, że później ich drogi się rozeszły - cóż, w większości rodzin sprawy prędzej czy później przyjmują taki obrót, jego własna nie była pod tym względem w żadnym razie wyjątkowa. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że miał wymazać z pamięci wszystkie te lata, gdy czuł się zwyczajnie dobrze. Co więcej, czuł, że takie potraktowanie swoich rodziców i rodzeństwa byłoby niewłaściwe i niegodne. Dlatego powinien spróbować poinformować ich o swoim życiowym wyborze, przedstawić im swojego partnera. Jeśli go nie zaakceptują… John tak czy inaczej będzie mógł spać spokojnie, ponieważ będzie miał świadomość, że przynajmniej próbował.

— Wszystko okej?

— Mhm — mruknął Sherlock w odpowiedzi, odpalając silnik.

Przez pierwszych trzydzieści minut drogi do Cramlington John nie odzywał się, pozwalając Sherlockowi uspokoić myśli i wyciszyć pytania, które z całą pewnością kłębiły się teraz w jego głowie, zalewając jego umysł martwym przytępieniem.

Wreszcie wziął głębszy oddech, kładąc na udzie Sherlocka dłoń, gładząc je powoli i łagodnie, w akcie zupełnie nie seksualnym; a wsparcia. John widział, jak mężczyzna zaciska wargi, wreszcie nakrywając jego rękę własną i ściskając ją lekko.

— Nie musisz się przejmować — zapewnił John.

— Nie "przejmuję się" — Sherlock zerknął na niego krótko, szybko odwracając wzrok z powrotem na drogę. — Tylko nie czuję się dobrze ze świadomością, że przeze mnie możesz pokłócić się z rodziną.

John sapnął cicho.

— Zamierzasz coś podpalić?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie.

— Wsypać komuś do kompotu cyjanek? Podłożyć bombę?

— Nie bądź śmieszny.

— Więc jeśli dojdzie do jakiejkolwiek kłótni, zapewniam cię - nie będzie ona z twojej ani mojej winy.

John miał wrażenie, że Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko. Przez resztę podróży rozmawiali o sprawach codziennych; czasem milczeli, raz zatrzymali się na herbatę. Pod domem rodziców Johna byli przed czwartą.

Drzwi otworzyła im Harry, obcałowując ich obu i wyszczerzając się do nich szeroko, gdy ściągali kurtki i podawali jej torby z prezentami.

— Jak tam na froncie? — szepnął John z półuśmiechem.

— Mogło być gorzej — odszepnęła. — Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

John kiwnął głową, spotkał spojrzenie Sherlocka i wyciągnął dłoń. Sherlock zbadał go wzrokiem, analizując gest, po czym złapał jego rękę, a John splótł ich palce, i razem weszli do salonu.

Dom państwa Watsonów był typowo angielski, długi i wąski, z dużym, jasnym salonem. Urządzony był prosto i skromnie, jednak bieda nie rzucała się w oczy, a stanowiła jedynie tło, które łatwo było zaniedbać, jeśli nie skupiało się na szczegółach. Pomieszczenia były świątecznie udekorowane, a w rogu pokoju dziennego stała duża, żywa choinka przyozdobiona lampkami i srebrnymi ozdobami. Z kuchni otulał całe mieszkanie zapach ciast, pieczonego indyka i goździków, zapewne do puddingu, tworząc ciepły, domowy nastrój. John pozwolił sobie na łagodny, sentymentalny uśmiech, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, nie puszczając dłoni Sherlocka.

— Mamo? Tato? — zawołał. Pani Watson wyszła z kuchni chwilę później. — Mamo — przywitał ją, uśmiechając się odrobinę szerzej.

Pani Watson była kobietą już w wieku podeszłym, jednak wciąż żywą i niebrzydką. Jej twarz zdradzała wiele lat zmagań z przeciwnościami losu, lecz mimo to, jej spojrzenie zachowało blask. Sherlock zbadał ją wzrokiem uważnie, odrobinę mocniej zaciskając palce wokół palców Johna. Kobieta przez chwilę stała, jedynie na nich patrząc, po czym na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

— Johnny! — Podeszła do Johna i John musiał na moment puścić dłoń Sherlocka, by objąć matkę. Sherlock odsunął się nieco, nie spuszczając wzroku z Johna. — Przepraszam, pan musi być…

— Sherlock. — Wyciągnęła dłoń, a Sherlock pocałował ją po gentlemeńsku. — Miło mi panią poznać.

Kiwnęła tylko głową. John zacisnął usta mimowolnie, nie do końca pewien, co miał o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony jego matka zachowywała się odpowiednio, z drugiej… wszystko to wydawało mu się sztuczne i nie do końca szczere.

— No, chodźcie, chodźcie! Usiądźcie sobie, o, tutaj. Johnny, napijesz się herbaty, prawda? Och, a pan?

— Herbata byłaby cudowna, ale, proszę, Sherlock w zupełności wystarczy…

— Louise. Dobrze, dobrze… — krzątała się wokół nich jeszcze chwilę, aż wreszcie zniknęła w kuchni.

John opadł na kanapę, a Sherlock do niego dołączył, wypuszczając wstrzymany nie wiadomo kiedy oddech. John przyglądał się tylko zaciśniętym dłoniom mężczyzny przez moment, wreszcie łapiąc jego spojrzenie; ujął jego policzek jedną dłonią.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Sherlock nie zdążył odpowiedzieć; w tym momencie do pokoju wróciła Louise Watson, niosąc dwie filiżanki. Sherlock podniósł się, ale kiwnęła głową z łagodnym uśmiechem.

— Nie, nie, spokojnie, dam radę. — Położyła filiżanki na niewielkim stoliku. — Nie wiedziałam, przepraszam, Sherlocku, słodzisz?

— Nie, dziękuję.

— Mamo — wtrącił John — jest ojciec?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, a w jej oczach Sherlock dostrzegł strapienie.

— Tak, tak… Ale powiedział, że dołączy do nas dopiero na kolacji, jest czymś zajęty…

— Zajęty — powtórzył John, a w jego głosie słychać było wyrzut. — Dobrze, nie szkodzi. A co z Michaelem?

— Nasz braciszek powiedział, że nie zamierza rezygnować z tradycji rodzinnych, tylko dlatego że jego rodzeństwo okazało się dwójką zbo…

— Harriet! — krzyknęła pani Watson na siostrę Johna, która właśnie wróciła do pomieszczenia. — Mamy gościa…

— Jaki tam gość, przecież to już prawie rodzina. — Podeszła i poklepała Sherlocka lekko po ramieniu. Ku zaskoczeniu Johna, Sherlock nie obruszył się ani nawet nie spiął, jakby dotyk Harriet, która przecież była dla niego obcą osobą, jak właściwie każdy poza Johnem, nie sprawiał, że czuł się niekomfortowo. John uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zapisując w pamięci, by podziękować Harry później.

— No już, już, ty lepiej chodź pomóż mi w kuchni. John, nakryjesz do stołu?

— Pewnie — odpowiedziało rodzeństwo w tym samym czasie. Oboje roześmieli się, również w niemal ten sam sposób. Sherlock obserwował tę scenę z dziwnym uczuciem ciepła, rozlewającym się w jego klatce piersiowej.

— Chodź, Sherlock — zawołał go John wciąż rozbawionym głosem i obaj wyszli do jadalni.

John wyjął z kredensu naczynia i - jak Sherlock przypuszczał - odświętną zastawę. John zajął się przecieraniem zwilżoną ścierką lekko zakurzonych talerzy i misek, Sherlockowi pozostawiając nakrywanie do stołu.

— Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że masz brata — zaczął Sherlock po chwili, starając się brzmieć obojętnie. Nie miał pojęcia, na ile John był w stanie wykryć fałsz.

— Nie mamy z Michaelem najbliższych relacji. — John wzruszył ramionami. — Jest z nas najmłodszy, więc, jak się pewnie domyślasz, nie udało mu się uniknąć porównań do rodzeństwa. A że nigdy się do nauki nie garnął… Rodzice chcieli dobrze, chcieli, żeby wyszedł z biedy, tak jak mnie się udało, ale Mike nigdy nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć.

— Z Harriet też nie masz zbyt bliskich relacji, ale o niej mi opowiadałeś — odparł Sherlock zwyczajnie i John już wiedział, że się domyślił. — Nie mówiłeś mi o młodszym bracie, bo twoja relacja z nim jest podobna do mojej z Mycroftem.

— Nie do końca — westchnął. — Tak, był do mnie porównywany, tak, nie podobało mu się to, tak, nie chciał mnie słuchać, tak, próbowałem na nim wymusić posłuszeństwo - ale to wszystko. Te historie bardzo się różnią, Sherlock. I nie dlatego ci o nim nie mówiłem.

— Więc dlaczego? — drążył mężczyzna.

— Z Harry… czuję jakąkolwiek więź, rozumiesz? Wiem, że w razie czego mogę na nią liczyć. Z Michaelem nie mogę być tego pewny, nigdy nie mogłem. Te relacje nie są nawet słabe, ich zwyczajnie nie ma. Spotykamy się raz do roku, rozmawiamy przez chwilę, a potem obaj rozjeżdżamy się w swoje strony. Przypuszczam, że gdyby spotkał mnie kiedyś na ulicy, nawet by na mnie nie spojrzał.

Sherlock spotkał wzrok Johna, przytrzymał go przez chwilę, a później kiwnął głową.

— Czym się zajmuje?

— Pracuje w małej firmie spedycyjnej, zarządza marketingiem, chyba też dba o sprawy księgowe…

— Ma ci czego zazdrościć.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— W życiu można wszystkim zazdrościć wszystkiego… albo żyć własnym życiem.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się na tę odpowiedź do siebie; przez chwilę obaj milczeli.

— Myślisz, że twój ojciec coś powie?

— Mam nadzieję.

— Nadzieję?

— Tak, bo wtedy ja też będę mógł mu coś powiedzieć i skończyć ten cyrk.

Sherlock zapewne chciał jeszcze coś odpowiedzieć, może przekonać Johna, by nie był tak impulsywny w swoich słowach i decyzjach, jednak nie odezwał się więcej.

Skończyli nakrywanie do stołu akurat w momencie, gdy do jadalni wszedł niewysoki mężczyzna około trzydziestki, z małym, może trzyletnim chłopcem na rękach, i Sherlock natychmiast zrozumiał, kim ów człowiek był. Stanął w drzwiach i tylko spojrzał na Johna, a Sherlock zauważył, że John wytrzymywał jego wzrok, zdeterminowany. W końcu Michael odwrócił się i wyszedł. Dłonie Johna zacisnęły się w pięści.

— Mamo? — usłyszeli obaj głos mężczyzny z hallu. — Co ten degenerat robi u nas w domu?

John natychmiast wyrwał do przodu, ale Sherlock był szybszy; objął go ramionami od tyłu, przyciągając do siebie, chowając twarz w jego szyi.

— Puść mnie, Sherlock — wymamrotał John przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— To nic nie zmieni, tylko pogorszysz sprawę. Zresztą, twój brat nie mówił tego o tobie — dodał ciszej.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Poza tym, skąd możesz wiedzieć, że to nie było o mnie? — sapnął. — I co za różnica! Jesteś teraz częścią tej rodziny tak samo jak ten dupek, czy mu się to podoba czy nie…

— Ma też homoseksualną siostrę. To już raczej nie kwestia homofobii, przynajmniej nie w stosunku do ciebie.

John westchnął głęboko, odwracając się do Sherlocka.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Och, John, sam przed chwilą mówiłeś o rywalizacji między braćmi. Z całą pewnością już mnie sprawdził i wie, kim jestem.

— Kim media _uważały_, że jesteś.

— Dla ludzi nie ma pomiędzy tymi dwoma rzeczami różnicy. Sprostowania szybko z prasy znikają, mimo że Mycroft na pewno ma to na oku. Takie są już prawa mediów, oskarżenia pozostają na zawsze, przeprosiny ulatniają się z powszechnej pamięci po kilku tygodniach. Nie możesz winić za to ludzi.

— Mogę winić za to Michaela, bo powinien wiedzieć lepiej.

— John… — zaczął Sherlock, ale przerwał im stłumiony szybko krzyk z kuchni.

—…nie będę pozwalał, żeby facet oskarżony o porwanie i otrucie dzieci siedział z nami przy jednym stole! Kto wie, co siedzi w głowie tego popaprańca…

John natychmiast wyrwał się z uścisku, ignorując wołania Sherlocka, i pomaszerował do kuchni.

— Popaprańca? Posłuchaj…

Sherlock wszedł za nim, zatrzymując się w progu, i lekko dotknął jego ramienia.

— John… John, odpuść, proszę…

Michael zmierzył ich obu wzrokiem.

— Ha, dobre. Teraz już widzę, kto jest w tym całym związku kobietą…

— Ile ty masz lat, na Boga, Mike? Daruj sobie, po prostu sobie daruj, bo zmuszasz mnie do…

— No, do czego? Obaj wiemy, że ty nic nie zrobisz, a ten twój chłopak, czy jakkolwiek go tam nazywasz, też na rycerza nie wygląda.

Dłonie Johna już niemal zbielały; Sherlock ostatnią siłą woli powstrzymał się do mieszania się w sprawy rodzinne, zamiast tego delikatnie nakrywając rękę Johna swoją, drugą gładząc jego plecy.

— John…

— Chodź, Sherlock. Pokażę ci okolicę.

John rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Michaelowi, Sherlock natomiast skupił się na matce Johna; stała ze wzrokiem wlepionym w podłogę, bez ruchu, oddychała nieco szybciej, niż powinna, ale miarowo. Sherlock, marszcząc brwi, wyszedł z pomieszczenia razem z Johnem.

* * *

Do szóstej spacerowali z Sherlockiem w okolicach domu, trzymając się za ręce, nie mówiąc. John parę razy zatrzymał się i zbliżył, jakby chciał pocałować Sherlocka, ale mężczyzna udawał, że nie rozumie, o co chodzi; miał wrażenie, że pocałunek Johna wyzwoliłby w nim wszystko to, czego nie potrafił kontrolować, dlatego wolał nie ryzykować.

Tuż przed szóstą wrócili do domu, szybko odświeżyli się w łazience przy dawnym pokoju Johna i zeszli na kolację. Harriet, a także Michael z żoną i dzieckiem siedzieli już przy stole. John chciał, by Sherlock usiadł naprzeciwko Harry, a on miałby siedzieć naprzeciw brata; Sherlock szybko go jednak wyminął, i to on siedział teraz twarzą zwrócony do Mike'a, który w oczach miał wypisaną odrazę, a na twarzy pogardę. Ale póki Sherlock czuł na kolanie dłoń Johna, nie zamierzał reagować.

Harriet zapytała wreszcie o pracę Johna, by jakoś rozładować atmosferę, i Sherlock wyczuł, że ręka Johna nie zaciska się już na jego nodze tak mocno, nerwowo. Zaryzykował spojrzenie w stronę Michaela, który nie spuszczał go z oczu, ignorując pytania swojej żony. W pewnej chwili ich syn zsunął się powoli z krzesła i poczłapał do Johna.

— Henry — John uśmiechnął się i wziął malca na kolana. Michael nie reagował, ale wyraźnie się napuszył.

— Kto to? — zapytał chłopiec, wskazując palcem na Sherlocka. Sherlock zacisnął wargi, nie do końca wiedząc, jakiej odpowiedzi Johna miał oczekiwać, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę baczny wzrok Mike'a.

— To jest wujek Sherlock, którego wujek John bardzo, bardzo kocha. Tak jak twój tata kocha mamę, i mama tatę, tak samo wujek John kocha wujka Sherlocka. I wujek Sherlock wujka Johna.

— A — uśmiechnął się chłopiec, a po chwili wyciągnął ręce w stronę Sherlocka.

— Nie, Henry — zareagował natychmiast Michael. Sherlock nie poruszył się, spotykając spojrzenie Johna; pytając go, co zrobić.

— Daj spokój, Mickey… — zaczęła żona mężczyzny.

— Ten człowiek miał postawione poważne oskarżenia, Lisa, nie pozwolę, żeby…

— Wszystkie je wycofano, a Sherlocka publicznie oczyszczono z zarzutów i przeproszono — wysyczał John.

— Takie rzeczy nie biorą się z niczego — odparł wyzywająco, patrząc na Johna.

— Jakbyś miał na ten temat jakiekolwiek pojęcie! — warknął, pozwalając chłopcu, ze zdziwieniem przypatrującemu się to swojemu ojcu, to Johnowi, zejść z kolan i podejść do mamy. Szepnął jej coś na ucho, kobieta odpowiedziała krótkie: "tak", i moment potem Henry był już przy zdezorientowanym Sherlocku, próbując samemu wspiąć się na jego kolana.

Sherlock spotkał spojrzenie kobiety; kiwnęła krótko głową i chwilę później Henry usadowił się na kolanach mężczyzny, wplatając pulchne paluszki w jego loki.

— Dobrze, dobrze — rozległ się głos Louise. — Tata wrócił, możemy zaczynać.

Na stole szybko pojawiało się coraz więcej potraw, różnych rodzajów kompotów i herbat. Wreszcie do jadalni wszedł ojciec Johna, starszy, tęgi mężczyzna. Rzucił tylko jedno spojrzenie Sherlockowi i wciąż siedzącemu na jego kolanach Henry'emu; podszedł i wziął malucha na ręce, oddając go ojcu; poklepał Michaela po ramieniu, po czym usiadł na swoim miejscu. Wszyscy wstali, odmówiono tradycyjną modlitwę - Sherlock w tym czasie skupił się na dłoni Johna, która znów odnalazła jego własną. Ojciec Johna pokroił indyka. Przez chwilę każdy skupił się na jedzeniu i drobnych uwagach wymienianych z najbliższą osobą.

— Wszystko w porządku z małym, Mike? Chodzi do przedszkola? — odezwał się w końcu ojciec Johna.

— Tak, tak. Ma mnóstwo kolegów, co, Henry?

Pan Watson zaśmiał się głośno.

— Dobrze, że przynajmniej jednego wnuka się doczekałem. Chyba że planujecie powiększanie rodziny?

— Nigdy nic nie wiadomo — Mike uśmiechnął się do ojca. Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ten uśmiech wydał mu się _brudny_.

— Widzę, że mnie i Johna już zupełnie spisałeś na straty, tato — mruknęła Harry pod nosem.

John rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Z tobą to jest oczywiste, a oni…? Nawet jakby brali, te, matkę zastępczą, czy jak na to mówią, to i tak pewnie byłby to bachor tego _fircyka_.

Sherlock spuścił wzrok.

— Tato — John zazgrzytał zębami.

— Jak z żurnala! — odparł z ironią ojciec i obaj z Markiem zarechotali.

— To co, John, powiedz, na co poleciałeś? Na buźkę czy kasę?

— Pójdę zagrzać mleko Henry'emu… — wymamrotała Lisa i szybko wyszła z pomieszczenia, zabierając malucha ze sobą.

— Może na nazwisko? — ciągnął Mark dalej, mimo że Sherlock i John go ignorowali. — Arystokrata — prychnął — myślałby kto. Widać od razu, że to jakiś oszust.

— Po panu też wiele rzeczy widać — odezwał się w końcu Sherlocka, a John natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.

— Och, naprawdę?

— Straciłby pan pracę dwa miesiące temu, a zaledwie pół roku temu zaciągnął kredyt. Dlatego zgodził się pan wrócić za kierownicę; ale to wciąż nie zaspokaja potrzeb rodziny, kazał pan szukać pracy żonie, mimo że pana syn wcale nie chodzi do przedszkola, bo pana na nie nie stać. Żona się denerwuje, bo nie to jej pan obiecywał, Henry na tym cierpi, rozwija się zbyt wolno. Póki co tego nie widać, ale za niedługo to się zmieni.

— Sherlock… — szepnął John, ale Sherlock nie dał sobie przerwać.

— Nie, John — mruknął i odwrócił wzrok na Michela, przypatrującego mu się z coraz większym zaskoczeniem i zdenerwowaniem. — To, że pańskiemu rodzeństwu się powodzi, irytuje pana teraz jeszcze bardziej. Te niezagojone rany, chowane urazy… Dlatego obrał pan mnie na temat swoich komentarzy, obawiając się, by rozmowa nie zeszła na tory prywatne, bo, cóż, w tej kwestii nie ma się pan czym chwalić. Niedziwne, że pańska żona unika pana, wygląda też na to, że w kwestii seksu także nie ma się pan czym…

— Ty dupku!… — przerwał mu, zrywając się z miejsca i rzucając w stronę Sherlocka; Harry podniosła się szybko i odciągnęła go.

— Mike! — krzyknęła.

— Zaraz mu rozwalę tę jego śliczną, niewyparzoną buźkę…

— Michael! — odezwała się wreszcie matka Johna. W tym momencie wróciła Lisa. — Dziecko parzy… Weź Henry'ego i idźcie z ojcem do salonu, natychmiast.

Mike rzucił Sherlockowi ostatnie spojrzenie i wyszedł gwałtownie z pomieszczenia.

— Nie wiem, co ty sobie myślisz, ale w moim domu… — zaczął ojciec Johna, stając niebezpiecznie blisko Sherlocka, który również podniósł się po wybuchu Michaela.

— Rob — przerwała mu Louise, spoglądając na niego ostro.

— Nie będzie mi się tu jakiś pedał-kryminalista rozporządzał!

— Robercie!— Ojciec Johna sapnął z irytacją i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, lekko szturchając Sherlocka ramieniem.

Harry zerknęła na Johna i też wyszła. John ruszył za nią. Sherlock podążył za nim, łapiąc moment, w którym matka Johna zniknęła w kuchni. Skręcił za nią.

Stała nieruchomo przy zlewie, wyglądając za okno. Sherlock zapukał cicho, ale nie odwróciła się.

— Wiesz, ja w gruncie rzeczy nie mam nic przeciw… wam.

— Nie przyjechałem tu prosić o pani ani pani męża zgodę czy błogosławieństwo.

Matka Johna roześmiała się gorzko, odwracając do niego i opierając o blat szafek kuchennych.

— Jesteś chyba najdziwniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego znam.

— Nie słyszę tego po raz pierwszy.

— Na pewno najbardziej bezpruderyjnym.

— To też już słyszałem.

— Zastanawia mnie, jak ktoś taki jak ty może w ogóle żyć z ludźmi.

— Wszystko trafione.

— A jednak żyjesz. Żyjesz z Johnem. — Urwała, spoglądając na niego. — Kochasz go.

Sherlock spotkał jej spojrzenie.

— Jak nic i nikogo innego.

— Wierzę ci. — Kiwnęła głową; było w tym geście coś ze zrezygnowania i akceptacji. — Tylko nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego wśród milionów kobiet żyjących w Wielkiej Brytanii nie znalazła się _jedna_, która mogłaby go uczynić szczęśliwym.

— Może by się znalazła — odpowiedział Sherlock spokojnie — ale wcześniej poznał mnie.

— Chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy.

— Więc coś jednak nas łączy — odparł Sherlock, wytrzymując jej spojrzenie.

Na moment zapadła cisza; Louise wyjęła z szuflady papierosa i zapalniczkę. W pomieszczeniu uniósł się szary dym.

— Nigdy nie wiedziałam, dlaczego on wszystkie te rozstania znosił tak lekko. — Przerwała i zaciągnęła się. Kłąb dymu na chwilę zasłonił jej twarz, a potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. — Czuję, że z tobą byłoby inaczej. Dlatego nie umiem tobą gardzić czy cię nienawidzić. Sprawiasz, że mój syn jest szczęśliwy, a tylko to się liczy. — Zgasiła papierosa i wrzuciła go do zlewu. — Tylko obiecaj mi jedno: będziesz o niego dbał. I go nie zostawisz.

Sherlock podniósł wzrok i spotkał jej spojrzenie.

— Nie składam obietnic.

— Obiecaj.

Sherlock spojrzał na nią, dostrzegając w jej wzroku jakąś niemą prośbę, i zrozumiał, że skoro nie może rodzinie Johna zapewnić nic innego, powinien spełnić choć tę jedną prośbę. Wziął nieco głębszy niż normalnie oddech.

— Obiecuję.

Louise jeszcze przez moment przytrzymywała jego spojrzenie, aż wreszcie skinęła głową.

— Zostaniecie na Boxing Day? — zapytała zwyczajnie, odwracając się znów i zabierając za mycie naczyń.

— W obecnej sytuacji nie byłoby to najmądrzejszą decyzją.

— Dotrą się. To znaczy, mój mąż i Michael. — Odchrząknęła. — Z Clarą z początku robili to samo.

— Na Clarze nie ciążyły zarzuty.

— Co za różnica? Też miała swoje wady. Każdy ma. Potrzeba tylko trochę czasu, żeby to zrozumieli… A jak twoja rodzina na to reaguje? — dodała po chwili. — Masz w ogóle jakąś rodzinę?

— Mój ojciec miał trzech braci, mam dużą dalszą rodzinę. Moja matka wciąż żyje, a w Londynie mieszka też mój starszy brat, tak naprawdę tylko z nim utrzymuję stały kontakt.

— I tylko twój brat wie?

— Tylko jemu powiedziałem. Ale jestem pewien, że reszta już wie. Moja rodzina jest dość… specyficzna.

— To znaczy?

— Sherlock? — John wszedł do kuchni, łapiąc spojrzenie mężczyzny. — Och, tu jesteś. Dochodzi dziewiąta, chyba powinniśmy się zbierać.

Sherlock kiwnął głową. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na matkę Johna, a ta kiwnęła głową i lekko uśmiechnęła się. John złapał go za rękę i wyszli na korytarz.

— Dasz radę jechać?

— Tak.

— W porządku. W razie czego zatrzymamy się w jakimś motelu. Tutaj na pewno nie zostajemy.

— Rozmawiałeś z ojcem?

— Chyba za dużo powiedziane. Przekazałem mu to, co miałem mu przekazać, więc możemy jechać.

— Jesteś pewien?

John spotkał jego spojrzenie i cała samokontrola Sherlocka zniknęła. Zatopił się w jego ustach; John cofnął się o krok, tak że opierał się plecami o ścianę, a Sherlock całował go z całą zduszaną przez dzień namiętnością. Sherlock zakończył pocałunek łagodnie i oparł się czołem o czoło Johna, gładząc jego twarz delikatnie jedną dłonią. Dłoń Johna odnalazła rękę Sherlocka i splotła ich palce.

— Już myślałem, że się dzisiaj ciebie nie doczekam — szepnął John w niewielką przestrzeń między nimi.

— Miałem się zachowywać poprawie — odparł Sherlock, uśmiechając się do niego.

— Niepoprawne było takie kuszenie mnie.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — odparł Sherlock z udawaną obrazą. John roześmiał się cicho i pocałował go znów, czule i krótko.

— Wracajmy do domu.

Sherlock skinął głową i odsunął się. Wrócili jeszcze na moment do salonu i pożegnali się z Harry, Lisą i małym Henrym. Harry wyszła z nimi do hallu, odebrała drobne prezenty i podała im kurtki.

— Trzymaj się, braciszku. — Pocałowała go w policzek. — Mam nadzieję, że za rok będzie inaczej.

— Musi być. — John uśmiechnął się.

W tym momencie drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się i do środka weszła Louise, niosąc dwa słoiki i koszyk, zapewne z jakimiś świątecznymi wyrobami.

— Weź to, Johnny, zjecie sobie jutro.

— Dzięki, mamo. Sherlock, daj kluczyki, zaniosę to od razu, bo się nie zabierzemy. — Sherlock podał mu klucze i John zniknął za drzwiami.

— Posłuchaj — zaczęła Harriet, gdy tylko John wyszedł — nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczna, bo dzięki tobie mój brat jest naprawdę szczęśliwy. Ale wiem też, że ty nie jesteś stabilny. Jeśli go skrzywdzisz, rozwalę ci łeb. I wcale nie żartuję.

Sherlock spotkał jej spojrzenie.

— Nie skrzywdzi go — odezwała się niespodziewanie Louise. —Prawda?

— Brr, ale ziąb. — John wszedł do środka, rozgrzewając ręce. — I jak? Gotowy?

— Tak — odparł Sherlock, patrząc spod zmarszczonych brwi na matkę Johna.

— No, mamo. — Kobieta podeszła i pocałowała go w policzek. — Do zobaczenia.

Odwróciła się do Sherlocka i zrobiła to samo.

— Dobrze było cię poznać.

— Z wzajemnością.

Wreszcie po serii uścisków wyszli na zewnątrz i wsiedli do samochodu.

— Moja siostra ci groziła, gdy wyszedłem, prawda? — zapytał z uśmiechem John.

— Tak. I muszę przyznać, że brzmiała całkowicie poważnie i groźnie. Na szczęście nie będzie musiała tych gróźb spełniać.

John uśmiechnął się szerzej, kładąc dłoń na udzie Sherlocka i gładząc je lekko. Sherlock zerknął na niego kątem oka i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.


End file.
